


Deep Space Nights

by KSForever



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: A Deep Space Nine AU, Elim/Julian, F/F, Garak/Julian, Jadzia/Leeta, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: 2 couples on board DS9, and they're both getting sexually intimate. One scene m/m, one scene f/f, alternating between the 2...MO BDSM OR DUB CON/RAPE elements - It's Garak/Julian without all that.





	Deep Space Nights

Deep Space Nine Nights  
(AU story - NC17 in Rating)

Julian had been here hours, watching over Garak, going through withdrawal from 'the wire' technology in his head. He'd learnt much about the friend with whom he regularly had lunch; yet, Bashir knew that he probably didn't possess all the knowledge about Elim Garak, that there was to be told.

Elim Garak was a 'Profiler', or he had been, for the Obsidian Order. Julian had learnt that from Enarbren Tain, rumoured to be Head of the Obsidian Order, and from Garak himself. Julian knew that, from the stories Garak was still trawling through, and from Julian's own deductive powers and common-sense, Garak must have seen and heard a lot of the shady things the Obsidian Order dealt in. Must have seen many dark secrets, hideous things, and hideous people, no doubt. He'd had to help 'ascertain' many things from many different people. Where they terrorists? Were they traitors? Were they good people? Did it make any difference to how the Obsidian Order, and Cardassian Society, treated them?

Garak stopped talking, barely, for a moment, then... Julian looked to him.

Garak seemed to 'collapse'.

Julian moved to him quickly, and, somewhere, in that half second, realised that Garak was simply kneeling down. So, he, in turn, knelt down before Garak, examining his eyes, his skin colour, his pulse.

Elim Garak reached out a hand, and touched Julian's face; caressed his cheek.

"What?" Julian murmured. "What is it, Garak?"

In the next moments, Garak leant in, and tried, most definitely, to kiss Julian Bashir.

Julian held Garak at arm's length, pressing lightly on his shoulders, and getting him to sit on his heels.

Then, Julian sat before him in the same manner. "What was that about?"

"My dear Doctor," Garak began, in his usual manner, "what do you, think it was about?"

"Reassurance... Maybe... I don't know!" Julian muttered.

Garak moved his head to the side a little, regarding Julian Subatoi Bashir. "Fractionally, perhaps." He answered. "Oh, Julian! Use that great mind of yours!" Garak smiled. "I'm in love with you!"

"What??" Julian automatically queried. "You can't be!"

"Ah, yes. I know... I'm a rumoured to be spy; I was also rumoured to be a heinous Interrogator, as well as a highly respected Profiler, and you, you're a Starfleet Medical Doctor, whose last known 'crush' was on a female, named Jadzia Dax." Elim Garak flourished.

"I didn't mean it like that..." Julian noted.

"But I am essentially correct, aren't I?" Garak asked for confirmation.

"About some things, yes." Julian agreed.

"Now who's being mysterious?" Garak pondered aloud. "Really, Julian? Are you waiting for your Jadzia? Is that it? The latest rumour about her love-life is that she's, how do you humans say it, ah, yes, the charming term of 'knocking boots', with Leeta, the ex Dabo Girl turned Station Engineer, widow of the late Rom of the Ferengi. And, I did overhear Jadzia and Leeta making a 'date' for dinner, the other night... Leeta's quarters are just two doors down from mine; she and Jadzia could be in there, right now, 'knocking boots', as you would say..!"

"What I said, Garak, has got absolutely Nothing to do with Jadzia Dax, or Leeta -though, I can see that both are very beautiful women." Julian admitted.

"Absolutely Nothing to do with Jadzia, or Leeta, and everything to do with..?" Garak lead.

"I'm your Doctor, Garak! Right now, right at this moment, I am treating you for a serious case of addiction withdrawal, and I will NOT take advantage of you!" Julian fumed.

"How chivalrous of you, my Doctor!" Garak laughed.

"Listen to me, Elim, please! I will be checking in on you for the next week, when we have pulled you through this. IF you mean your words of being in love with me, then, during one of those visits when I check on your medical health, speak to me again, about it all. If you do not, then, I will not - and we'll never mention it again... Now, please, let me concentrate on helping you deal with what 'the wire' has done to you!"

"Of course, Doctor." Garak replied.

**

For the third night in a row, after the initial health crisis caused by the wire, Julian Bashir came to Elim Garak's quarters, to pay a 'house call'.

Elim sat on the room's sofa, as usual; Julian was crouched on his haunches, before Garak, medical tricorder doing its stuff, while he looked at all its readouts, and into Garak's eyes.

Suddenly, Garak moved forward in his seat, and got down from it, until very much like several days ago, he knelt on the floor with Julian.

Julian stared at him.

Much as Julian had pressed his, the other day, Garak lightly pressed Julian's shoulders, until he sat on his heels. Garak then took the medical equipment away from Julian, and put it behind them, back on the sofa. He turned to look again at his Doctor friend. Reached out, and held Julian's hands.

Julian's skin was clammy.

"Are you sure that you're alright, Julian?" Garak asked.

"What do you think?" Julian managed to ask.

"Is it anything more than nerves?" Elim Garak checked.

"No, it's isn't anything more than nerves." Julian answered honestly.

"You know what I'm going to say to you, don't you, my friend?" Elim smiled, paused, and then, looked directly into Julian's eyes, and said, "I meant my words about being in love with you, Doctor Julian Bashir. I promise you that, entirely."

"Right." Julian noted.

"Right." Garak confirmed. He took Julian in his arms and kissed him. 

This time, Julian did not pull back. "Garak, I've got to say something first." Julian said.

"About me, or about you?" Garak asked patiently.

"About you." Julian replied.

"Go ahead." Elim affirmed.

"The scars around the wire. I've noticed other such scars that the dermo-regenerators you've owned have not entirely been able to heal, they've been opened so many times." Julian began.

"I have been known to self-self-harm." Elim confided. "There are times when the feeling that I need to be punished, or that I need to feel hope of redemption, have been stronger than the need for comfort."

"Garak, you have to know that I am not into giving or taking any form of discipline or punishment, for sexual pleasure, or otherwise. I do not just say this as a Doctor. I do not like it. I cannot partake in, or facilitate, anyone's need of this kind, for any reason." Julian informed Garak.

"I am not into disciplining or being disciplined, Doctor, I assure you. My own punishment, maybe, but that is all." Garak noted.

Julian reached for Garak's hands, noted that both his and Garak's were trembling a little. "There is nothing of 'that is all' about punishing yourself, or requiring anyone else to do it for you, Garak."

Garak looked at Julian; pleading in his eyes. "The scars about which I think you are most worried, Doctor, are not there because of any hate of, or regret regarding that particular part of my body.”

“I’m glad, Garak.” Julian was genuinely relieved.

“Rape was probably the one thing I did not find myself at all involved in.” Garak explained. “Though, you must know that, directly or indirectly, I have caused, and witnessed, and been part of, the deaths of quite a few people, Julian. I hate that I am the kind of person who has seen, and been, all that I have. “Those scars about which we have been speaking, they are there, simply because that is one of the places that it, literally, pained me most to hurt myself. They happen… Happened…” He noted, seeing Julian’s glare that said ‘no way, not if we’re going to be together!’ “when I have been most angry with myself about my past. I did nothing while it was all happened; My wounds appeared after I got banished by The Order.”

"None-the-less, I will not punish you - and, I will not be part of you punishing yourself. I will not even pretend to do so." Julian said.

"You are the kind of man I should have been, dear Doctor." Garak replied.

"Is that why you've come to think you love me?" Julian asked.

"No. No." Garak answered. "It is not that, and I do not think I love you. I am in love with you, and I will honestly tell you now, that I have been for some time." He paused. "However, I do not want you to be intimate with me through nothing more than the fact that you are a kind soul."

"Then, let's get to having some sex together, shall we, my friend and soon to be lover?" Julian smiled. "As consenting adults. As equals, and, as men exploring being in love..?"

"Let's do that!" Elim Garak smiled warmly, gently.

"I do fancy you, Garak, rest easy on that! I think your body is," Julian looked Garak up and down. "Beautiful – truthfully, I do, and I will never put, nor do I ever want to see, another scar upon it. Do you hear me?"

Garak nodded. "Unequivocally."

"Good. I understand the need for forgiveness, believe me. I even understand why you might want to prove that you hate yourself - and why being hurt, might give you hope of being forgiven, and heard, and accepted, in spite of everything... But, hurting yourself, or letting someone else hurt you, as punishment, NOT even some sick, misguided kinky need for discipline, is not how to go about, finding the love, you crave. Let me try and help you find that, please? As your lover, not necessarily as your Doctor." Julian concluded.

"Yes, of course, gladly, gratefully, anticipatingly, my dear... Lover...!" Elim said, knowing tears were in his eyes, and that Julian must be able to see them.

"Let me get some of the spray stuff from my Medical kit!" He murmured between the kisses that he and Garak, at last, moved together, to begin... Julian spoke of the barrier contraceptive spray, of course.

"Oh, you brought some with you, did you? Every night you've seen me?" Elim questioned.

Julian blushed. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry for at all, my dearest, dearest Doctor! Don't be sorry for hoping! It gives me hope!"Elim smiled warmly and honestly at Julian.

**

Leeta lay in Jadzia Dax's bed, tracing fingertip wet circles around the Trill's bellybutton. Since being with Jadzia, she had found out that some Trill did not have the tattoo-like dots from their forehead to the tip of their smallest toe, on either side of their body - No. Some Trill, 'only' had a slightly different shaped skull/forehead structure, to the Trill with the 'dots'. For decades, centuries, there had been much, much debate about this difference between the two kinds of Trill, sharing, as they did, the same planet. Did they come from the same Primordial Pool at all? Did forhead structure difference indicate a difference in brain size and/or shape? It wasn't due to the symbiotes dwelling in different places in the body, because they didn't - and there had never been more than one Trill inside a host's body. Leeta was highly delighted that Jadzia was the type of Trill who possessed 'dots', as well as a symbiote! She moved her fingers to Jadzia's hips, tracing the dots with that same wet finger she'd used to dance around Jadzia's bellybutton just seconds before, on one side, and, on the other side, she used another one of her fingers, wet, not from her lips, but from those lips of Jadzia's found between her legs. Leeta very tenderly, very gently pressed, and tickled her way, across as many of the tattoo-like patterns as she could, and then, she quickly, with supple agility,moved; her body now hovering above Jadzia's, 'dragging' her Bajoran body across the Trill one beneath her. "Your dots have to be in my top five favourite things about you!" Leeta mused. 

"Hmmm!" Jadzia smiled wonderfully. "Indulge me!" She said, as Leeta jutted her body thrustingly at Jadzia's. "... Tell me, what are your other four favourite things about me, in that top five?!"

Leeta grinned, and leaned low. "One - You're SO Vivacious and Vital!" She kissed Jadzia's nose, mimicking how Jadzia liked to kiss her nose. "Two- You're strong, in every way." She moved on to her side, licked her fingers, and, again, went in search of the Trill version of a clit, within her lover. Finding it, she stroked there, beginning slowly. "Three - You're so warm to me - So HOT to handle!" She practically purred, like some humanoids actually could do. "Four - Your eyes are so glorious! So pretty! Your hair is, too, by the way!" She smiled lovingly, and 'Five - those alluring dots of yours, and the way you keen for me, when they are," she paused, leaning on her elbow to momentarily use her free hand, licking the tip of the finger nearest her thumb, "touched." She said, watching Jadzia's body arc off of her bed's mattress, as she did what she described, and hurried her touched within/below.

 

**

Julian's clothes were now piled up on Garak's sofa, along with Garak's own clothes.

They were still kneeling tall on the floor of Garak's quarters. Julian's hands were on Garak's shoulders again, from behind, this time - as Julian pumped the Cardassian, kissing his collar bones alternately, and then, his spine, and then, his neck, thrusting and pumping all the while, and watching over Garak's shoulder, as the Cardassian hurriedly used his deft sewing fingers to administer to his two ridged (one on either side) cock, which seemed to have scale-like pleasure pads, for want of an even more descriptive, or, indeed, medically and anatomically, correct term. (Julian made a mental note, amidst the building sexual 'hysteria' he could definitely feel right now, to read up all about male Cardassian reproductive anatomy, and such, as soon as possible - though, of course, he was very much enjoying finding out such things, this way... The pucker of skin, amidst Garak's crack, through which Julian so needfully, entered Elim Garak, was scaled, and had its own pleasure pads, which quivered, just like those on his fucker, for which Julian now reached with one of his hands, joining Garak's own hands, mingling, and being bathed there, with pre-cum.

**

Jadzia and Leeta rolled around very happily on Leeta's bed!

Jadzia carefully put Leeta down on the mattress, her fingers swept down Leeta's spine, from the very top, to the very bottom, both of which had a number of small ridges, as her nose did. Jadzia grinned at her, and made her way down the Bajoran female's voluptuous body, from the front, with her mouth. She grinned again at Leeta, who smiled, knowingly at her, and willingling let Jadzia bend her knees upward, and plant her feet apart.

Jadzia, expertly, lay on pillows, and moved in. Using her tongue very tenuously, at first. A Bajoran female's vagina had ridges inside, all around, on every side (A Klingon female also had similar 'protrusions', Dax knew this), but the ridges (of a Bajoran female) were like soft puckers of skin, pliable somewhat, and within them, the women had multiple clitorises. 

**

 

"Oh, my God!" Julian exclaimed, as, his legs upon Elim Garak's shoulders, the Cardassian's fucker moved within him. The 'pleasure pads' he'd seen earlier, looking over Garak's shoulder as he had been, rippled and pulsed at a joyous rate, within his crack, and along the entire intimate length of Elim, as the Cardassian reached down deeper, and hit his prostate yet again. "You're enough to make me feel almost inadequate!" Julian found himself confessing.

"Nonsense, Julian, my dear..." Garak said gently. "As a doctor, you should know that Cardssian males also have an organ, similar to a human male's prostate, and that it reacts similarly, when touched sexually. As my partner - because I remind you that I let you cum inside me before I," the thought took Garak's breath, and some of his personal self-control, away, “before now," He paused, thrusting into Julian evermore, for good measure, (tailors had to be accurate!) you should already know that I thoroughly enjoyed your exploration of my body, your own expertise, and gorgeous physical form, because I came for you repeatedly, did I not?"

"You did!" Julian was barely hanging on to his own orgasm(s) yet.

"Then, my dearest, my Julian." Garak whispered, leaning over him, and holding his human dick in hand, in quite visible awe, "Do not worry. Simply, let it -"

Julian came, loudly, thunderously even. 

"... be..." Garak said, stroking Julian's body still.

Then, Julian reached his hands up, caressing all he could reach of Elim Garak, holding his arms again, being with him, as the Cardassian's rhythm built. Garak came with a heartfelt, sexual sigh, and, almost in one smooth action, leaned down entirely, moving Julian's legs, and gathering up the man in an embrace. A lover's grateful, savouring embrace.

Julian held Garak in kind, kissing his throat, and neck, and collarbone, his shoulder blades again, while sweeping his hands barely, up and down the man's impressive spine.

"Thank you." Each of them said, at the same time.

Garak grinned. "So, all the people from your planet's country, England; they are not so shy and reserved, and quiet, as their reputation suggests!"

"I'm not anyway!" Julian laughed.

"No. You're not. My dear Docor!" Garak smiled, again, genuinely, kissing Julian's soft, dark hair.

"Being a man of immense knowledge, Garak," Julian began to ask. "Have you heard of a 'sixty-nine'?"

Garak was inquisitive, as ever. "Do tell me all about this thing, the 'sixty-nine'" He encouraged Julian, as they still 'hugged'.

**

Jadzia and Leeta now 'spooned' so close, in bed. They both still wore the 'patches' that sensorily connected them to those sexual aids known as 'strap-ons,' to humans, which they both wore. The patches were to be worn on the temple areas of the skull, the forehead, and within or, in some cases, outside of, the sexual anatomy of each partner. They were as easy to apply as 'femidoms', caps, coils, or, more often used in the 24th Century, spray-on barrier, contraceptives. The actual appendages, approximating Trill and Bajoran male anatomies, in their case, were made especially for them, very, very discreetly - and were compiled with, among other biological building factors, donations of their own skin (which now had grown, and covered the 'strap-on' each wore)

Jadzia held Leeta within her hands, and Leeta held Jadzia, within her crack.

"I don't do this just because I sometimes miss being a male." Jadzia murmured. "Or, because I don't enjoy what we do with our body's own natural ways to have fun - because I do enjoy that, so very, very much!" Jadzia felt Leeta's body pull her in deeper. Felt it, and rejoiced in it.

"So do I. I promise! Oh, Prophets, Jadzia, I SO promise!!"

"I know, darling. I know!" Jadzia soothed/excited Leeta (all the more) by kissing the very top of her spine, and the ridges there that were like those found on her sweet nose.

"I don't indulge in this to remember love-making with Rom either... I mean, not that he ever asked me to wear a strap-on!"

Jadzia giggled, and kissed the top of Leeta's left shoulder. "I know, and yes, I didn't think he would!" She paused, - "but, if you're, excuse the pun, up for it, then later on tonight, later still, because I'm so Vivacious," Jadzia moved her hips, "and Vital!" She did so again. She and Leeta held hands, clasped, and resting on the pillows in front of them. "And VORACIOUS!!!" She mentioned joyously, "I'm going to wear mine again, and look into your eyes as we make love yet again tonight, and it, and I, will find every single one of your clitorises again, and again, and again," Jadzia thrust each time she said the word 'again', and as their clasped hands lowered beneath the duvet, and Leeta came all over them, she added, "I promise you..." with a kiss to the ear in which Leeta usually wore her earring.

"All fine by me, my sweet lady, as long as, tomorrow night, turn-about is fair play!" Leeta informed her lover.

"I look forward to tomorrow night immensely - I promise you that, too!" Jadzia caressed the woman she knew she loved.

The End..? 27.6.14


End file.
